Prophecy of The Pheniox Dragon
by denomluver21
Summary: Mark and Jess, a brother and sister have a secet that they don't even know about. They are the last of the Spiritsummoners. They are part of a Prophecy, Naraku finds out about them and wnts their powers. Pairings: Sessoc, Inukag, Marksan. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Inuyasha. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

But the chracters Mark and Jess are mine.

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful morning in Tokyo, Japan the sun streamed in a room with a young golden

haired girl still dead to the world. But that won't be for long, for down the hallway a young man a little older

then the girl was coming towards her room. His name is Mark and he has long sandy blond hair

that reaches to his shoulders, he has tanned skin and a lithe figure. But the most attractive feature

are his deep blue eyes which could rival a sapphire. Mark is also quite tall, standing at around

5'11". He is wearing black jeans with a red top, that shows his athletic figure. But his most peculiar

feature on his left shoulder is a birthmark in the shape of a blue dragon. Mark

walked up to his sisters bedroom and knocked on the door, but he got no answer so he knocked

louder and yelled, "Jess get up or you'll be late for school."

In her room Jess groaned, "alright Mark I'm getting up." Mark, satisfied with her answer left her

door to go back to the kitchen and finish cooking breakfast. Jess has long golden hair that reaches

to her backside, her skin is a healthy pale color and she has a slim body in the shape of an hourglass.

She has a very unique eye color which is crimson red. Jess is shorter then her brother, she is only 5'5".

Jess is still in her dog pajama bottoms with a matching spagetti strap tank top that hugs her figure. She

also has an odd birthmark on her right shoulder in the shape of a red Pheniox. Jess dragged herself out

of bed, got her scool uniform (same as Kagomes) and a black bra with matching panties went to take a

quick shower.

Meanwhile, down in the kitchen Mark was finishing breakfast, before he has to go to work. Mark

is 21, where Jess is 16 and still going to highschool. Last year their parents died in a plane crash, since

then Mark has been taking care of Jess. As Mark was putting the bacon and eggs on the table for breakfast

he was thinking, '_Today is the anniversary of mom and dads death. I'll ask Jess if she wants to go to the_

_nearest shrine to pray to them._' Just as Mark sat down to eat, Jess came in the kitchen dressed in her

school uniform. She had her hair up in a ponytail, layed her school bag next to her chair and sat down,

and began to eat her breakfast. Mark decided that this was a good time to ask. "Jess," when she

looked up at him he continued, "today is the anniversary of mom and dads death. I was wondering

if you wanted to go to the nearest shrine to pray to them." Jess closed her eyes, the death of their

parents was hard on her and she still missed them dearly. She opened her eyes, looked at Mark

and he could see the unshed tears in them. She answered him in a voice tinged with sadness, "yeah,

I would like that." Mark hugged his sister and kissed her on the forehead, told her to hurry up so he

could drop her off at school on his way to work. Jess finished her breakfast, and followed Mark out

to his car.

The car ride to Tokyo High was quiet. Mark and Jess were deep in their own thoughts. Jess was

thinking about that faithful day when their parents died. Mark was thinking around the same lines

but also wondering if Jess will be okay, because she was being unusally quiet. When they arrived

at the school Jess looked up and saw her friend Gary and waved to him. Jess was getting out

of the car when Mark said, " I'll pick you up after school, then we can go to sunset shrine and pay

our respects to mom and dad." Jess nodded and gave Mark a peck on the cheek, closed the door

to the car and walked a little solemnly to where Gary was standing. Mark watched from his car with a

heavy sigh. _'Today is going to be a long day.'_ With that thought in his head he turned the car around

and drove out of the parking lot into the traffic, and headed to his work.

Gary watched his best friend and secret crush walk up to him with a sad frown on her face. Gary

remembered the first day she came here about a year ago, she looked lost and scared the first few

days. It seemed that nobody cared about her to even ask what was wrong. Gary decided that enough

was enough, so he walked up to her and gruffly asked what was wrong. He startled her, when she

looked up at him she got a little scared. Although he didn't blame her because of what he looked like.

Gary has Two lip rings on the side of his bottom lip, shaggy black hair and intense green eyes. He

was wearing a black tank top under his unifom jacket that hugged his lightly muscled chest and abs.

He was at least six feet tall, so he made for an intimidating sight. When she didn't answer him

only kept on staring, he decided to leave. But a hand on his arm stopped him and she told him

about her parents dieing recently. Ever sence then they have been best friends.

A sad sigh brought Gary back form his trip down memory lane to look at the figure next to him.

He took one look at her and knew that she was thinking about her parents. Gary wrapped an

arm around her and gave her a comforting hug. Whispered to her, " Today is the anniversary

of you parents death. Isn't it?" Jess just nodded her head and sucked in his comforting prescence.

They were startled out of their thoughts by the bell ringing signaling the start of the firt period. Gary let

go of Jess and grbbed her hand, " Let's go to class before were're late, and get a lecture form Mr. Brooks."

Jess nodded and they went into the school in a comfortable silence. They went to their homeroom,

arrived just in time. Jess and Gary went to their respective seats and waited for the morning

announcments so that they can go to their first class. After the announcments everyone went to

their classes. Jess and Gary had art together then she had english and he had math. The day was

going pretty slow for Jess but she loved art class so she started to enjoy her class. The assignment

for today was to draw what you are feeling. Jess thought to herself, _'this is going to be a depressing_

_assignment.'_ She decided to draw a picture of herself looking out a window with tears running

down her face. Before she got the picture done she actually did shed a few tears, _' Mom,_

_dad I miss you so much.' _

TBC

a/n: I hope you enjoed the first chapter. I'll try to get the next one out as soon as I can.

Ja ne.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in Inuyasha.

They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do own Mark & Jess.

Chapter 2

Gary was sitting in his chair and finishing his art assignment.

He looked up for a moment and saw that Jess' head was down,

her shoulders were shaking as if she was supressing laughter.

Then he thought, _' or sobs.'_ He got up and walked over to Jess

to see if she was alright. When he got to her desk, he saw her

finished drawing and knew why she was crying. He knelt next to

her just to give her his comforting presence.

Jess looked next to her when she felt someone kneeling there,

and was releived that it was Gary. She looked at him with tears

streaming down her face. "Gary, why did my parents have to die?

Did I do something wrong?" To say that Gary was shocked

would be an understatement, he didn't know why she would think

that. Gary looked at Jess and noticed that she was serious, "Jess,

I don't know why your parents died but I do know that it's not your

fault. Why would you think that?" Jess didn't answer just shrugged

her shoulders. The teacher noticed that Gary and Jess were talking

instead of doing their work, so she decided to see what the problem

was. Gary noticed the teacher coming, so he stood next to Jess.

"Ms. Kumiko, and Mr. Hasegawa why are you not working on your

art projects?" No one spoke for a while then Gary replied, "I'm

finished Mrs. Nomera, and I just wanted to see how Jess was

doing." Gary hoped that this would get rid of the teacher, but

no such luck. The teacher turned to Jess to see if what he said

was true. When Jess looked up Mrs. Nomera saw that her eyes

were red from crying and tear tracks were on her cheeks. Before

Mrs. Nomera could say anything Jess Quietly asked if she could

go to the bathroom. The teacher just nodded her head, and Jess

got up and walked unhurridly to the girls washroom. Gary watched

Jess go with worry in his eyes and heart. He gave his and Jess'

art project to the teacher. When Mrs. Nomera saw the picture

she knew why Jess was crying, because all the teachers knew

that today was the anniversary of her parents death.

In the bathroom, Jess was thankful that she was alone.

She didn't want anyone to see the mess that her face was in.

When she looked in the mirror she was digusted at what was

staring back at her. Jess' eyes were red and puffy from crying

she looked like she just got out of bed. _'I've got to get myself_

_together if I'm going to survive the rest of the day, and pay my_

_respects at the shrine today. Maybe Gary will want to come _

_with us. I'll have to ask him at lunch.'_ With that thought in

her mind, Jess washed her face and hands and left for her next

class which was english. She had to grimce at the thought, she was

never any good at english. _'Oh, this is going to be fun,' _she thought

sarcasticly. Jess walked to her class at an unhurried pace.

Jess' morning classes went very slow for her, when the bell

rang for lunch she nearly jumped for joy. But decided not to make a

scene. She left to the cafeteria to find Gary and ask him about coming

with her and Mark to the Shrine. She was looking for Gary for a good

ten minutes, then she remebered that they usually sit outside under

the big sakura tree. Jess got her food and went outside to see if

Gary was out there. Sure enough there he was sitting under the

tree and eating a sandwich. Jess sang out and waved to him, "Hey,

Gary." Gary looked up when he heard his name being called and

saw Jess making her way over to him. When she sat down Gary

asked, "How are you feeling?" Jess smiled at him, "I'm feeling

alot better now. I just hope that I can get through with paying my

respects at the shrine today." Gary layed a comforting hand on

her shoulder, "I know that you can get through it." Jess smiled

at the complement, they continued to eat in silence. After a few

more minutes Jess decided that now was a good time as any to

ask if he wanted to come to the Shrine with her. "Um... Gary,"

when she had his attention she continued, "I was wondering

if you would want to come to the Shrine with me and Mark."

Gary was a little suprised that she asked, but when he saw

the hopeful expression on her face he couldn't say no. He

smiled and said, "Sure I'll go, but only if Mark says that's okay."

Jess jumped on him and hugged him, "I'm sure that Mark won't

mind and thank - you for doing this, it means alot to me." Gary

just smiled and nodded his head. The rest of lunch was quiet

and very uneventful. When the bell rang to go back to class

Jess turned to Gary, "I'll meet you at the front gates after school.

That's were Mark is picking me up." Jess saw the worried look on

his face. "Don't worry I'm sure that once I explain to Mark he will

let you come with me. If not I will just knock him out and we can

throw him in the back and drive there ourselves." Gary looked at

her with a raised eyebrow and laughed at her little joke. They said

there goodbyes and went to their afternoon classes.

At 3:00 pm, Jess was the first one to the school's front gates.

She looked at her watch, _' hmm, Mark should be here in another_

_15 minutes or so. I wonder where Gary is.'_ Just as she thought of

him she could see Gary walking towards her. "Hey Gary, I was Just

thinking about you." Gary smirked, "I hope it wasn't anything bad."

Jess just rolled her eyes and motioned for them to sit on the sidewalk.

It was quite for a few moments, then Jess spoke, "I hope that I can get

through this day in one peice. I just miss them so much." "Why don't

you tell me what your parents were like?" asked Gary. Jess was

shocked a moment but smiled and began telling Gary about her parents

while they waited for Mark to come and pick them up.

TBC

a/n: Sorry it took so long to update my story. In the next chapter Jess will

meet Inuyasha and his gang.

Ja Ne.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in Inuyasha. They belong to

Rumiko Takahashi. I do own Mark and Jess.

Chapter 3

Meanwhile, about twenty minutes from Jess' school. Mark was getting

ready to leave his work to go and pick up Jess. As he was walking out, his

best friend Shawn sang out to him. "Hey Mark." Mark stopped so that Shawn

could catch up to him. "Hey Shawn, what can I do for you?" Shawn slapped him

on the back, "I was wondering if you wanted to come to a club with me tonight?"

Mark thought about it for a moment. Shawn knew what today was and was trying

to get Mark's mind off of it. _'I guess it wouldn't hurt.'_ Mark thought. Mark turned

to Shawn, "Yeah, I guess that will be alright. Come and pick me up at 8:00pm."

Shawn nodded his head and left without another word. Mark got in to his car

and started it, and started the drive to Jess' school. It will take about fifteen

minutes to get there. _'It is going to be a long afternoon.'_

Jess and Gary have been sitting for almost 20 minutes, Jess was getting

worried that something might of happened to him. She turned to Gary and asked,

worry coating her voice, "I hope that Mark is alright, he should have been here

by now." Gary was about to reassure her when he saw Mark's car coming towards

the school gate. "No need to worry here comes Mark now." Jess looked down

the road and sure enough, Mark was coming towards them in his car. Jess let out

a sigh of relief, and walked to where Mark stopped the car.

Mark got out of his car, truned at hearing his name. "Hey Mark, why did you take

so long I was getting worried about you?" He saw Jess and Gary walking towards him.

"I'm sorry. I was talking to Shawn before I left, he wanted to know if I wanted to go

clubbing with him tonight." Jess just nodded and hugged him when she reached him.

She looked up at Mark with her best puppy dog face and asked, "Mark can Gary come

with us to the Shrine, Pleeease." Mark groaned, _'How can I say no when she makes a_

_face like that.'_ "Yes, just no more puppy dog eyes." Jess smiled and hugged her brother

again. She turned to Gary, "I told you he wouldn't say no." Gary just raised an eyebrow and

shook his head in bemusement. Mark came up to Gary and whispered, "She gets me

everytime with that look." Gary just laughed, they all got in the car and left for Sunset Shrine.

It didn't take very long to get to the Shrine, Jess looked up at the stairs and took a big

calming breath. _'Okay, I can do this without tears. I have Gary and Mark here to give me _

_support if I do break down.'_ After her self pep talk the three of them went up the stairs to the

Shrine grounds. When they finally got up there they were almost out of breath. "Why are

there so many stairs?" Jess wheezed out, Mark and Gary just shrugged their shoulders.

After Jess caught her breath she looked at her surroundings, and what she saw astounded

her. A few feet away from her was a very big and old tree. Several yards from that was

a beautiful two story house. Straight across from the tree was a shack or shed. "So who

are you and what are you doing here?" All three of them jumped at the sound of the voice,

they turned around and saw a young brown haired boy around the age of 10 chuckling at

them. "Sorry for frightening you. My name is Sota and I live here." Jess stepped forward

and smiled at the young boy. "Hi, I'm Jess and this is my brother Mark and friend Gary. I

was wondering if we could speak to the resident Priest." Sota nodded his head, "Yeah,

that would be my Grandpa. I'll go and get him for you." Sota waved at them and ran off

to find his Grandfather.

Jess turned to Gary and Mark, "I'm going over by the tree. Do ye guys want to join me?"

They both shook their heads, Mark was the one to answer, "Gary and I are going over to that

shack to see what's in it." With that said, Gary and Mark went to the shack and Jess went over

to the tree. She sat in front of it and immedittaly noticed that it had a very calming effect on her.

Jess closed her eyes and relaxed in the peacefull atmosphere. A few minutes later she heard

a female voice calling out to her. When she opened her eyes she wasn't in front of the old tree

anymore, but in a clearing with a forest surrounding her. There was a hotspring a few yards from

where she was sitting. Jess was panicking a little bit, _'Where am I, and how did I get here?' _

_**You are in my dream realm and I brought you here**_ Jess jumped up at the soft feminine voice

and turned around to see who talked to her. What she saw made her jaw drop, in front of her

was a 15 foot tall bird of legends a red Phoenix. The three tail feathers were engulfed in flames.

Surprisingly the ground didn't catch on fire, for the tips of the tails touched the ground. The

creature had an elegant shaped head and a sharp beak. The expression in her crimson

red eyes was amusement. Her wingspan would be 20 feet if they weren't folded onto

her back, her feather's were a dark red color that glowed with their own light. The creature

chuckled at Jess' expression. _**You should close your mouth, little one. It's not very lady**_

_**like**_Jess blushed at the comment then became puzzeled, "How can you be talking?

I never saw you open your mouth." _**'I'm telepathic, I can speak through your mind. **_

_**I can also read your thoughts**__."_ "Oh." The creature just giggled some more. _**Allow**_

_**me to introduce myself. My name is Alpha, and I'm a Phoenix. I'm an ancient**_

_**animal spirit that shares your body and soul**_ For a moment Jess was speechless

at what she just heard from Alpha. Then she asked, "How come you never

appared until now?" _**I had no need to. You see I have the ability to travel through**_

_**time, but I need outside magic as well in order to accomplish**_ _**this.**_ Jess

was still puzzeled so she asked, "I still don't understand. That didn't answer my

question." Alpha sighed, _**I don't have much time to explain, I can feel your **_

_**brother and friend trying to get your attention. There's a prophecy about**_

_**Alaomeg.**_ Jess was about to interupt, but a sharp glance from Alpha Kept her

mouth shut. _**It is said that when a great evil comes Alaomeg will rise once**_

_**again. In other words you and Mark are part of the Prophecy. You are**_

_**not from this timeline. I brought you to the future when Naraku found**_

_**out about ye two, with the help of your real parents.**_Jess took in all

the information then asked, "My real parents. Are they still alive in the past?"

Alpha gave Jess a sad look, _**No, Naraku killed them right before I took**_

_**you to this timeline. I'm very sorry.**_Jess tilted her head down so that

she could hide her tears from Alpha. _'I found out that I was adopted, only_

_to know that my real parents are dead also. Am I not meant to be happy?'_

Alpha could sense the sadness coming from the young girl and heard what

she thought. Slowly so as not to frighten Jess, Alpha walked over to her and

wrapped her right wing around Jess in order to give her comfort. Jess was

a little shocked at first but turned and cuddled into Alpha's chest in search

of comfort. After a few minutes Jess got her composer and asked, "Why

are you telling me this?" Alpha thought for a minute then replied, _**'You**_

_**and Mark have to go back to the past, it is where you belong. I**_

_**can also sense that the Prophecy is starting to come to pass.'**_

Jess looked at Alpha a little bewidered, "Um, okay. But how do

we get to the past? You said that you need an outside magical

force in order for you to transport us to the past." Alpha nodded her head.

_**'Yes, the shrine that you are visiting has a magic well that acts as**_

_**a portal, but only if you have a Shard of the Shikon no Tama.**_

_**Fortunatly I can accomplish this without a shard of the jewel.'**_

Jess was going to ask about this jewel but decided aginst it instead

she asked, "Where is this magic well?" _**'It is right across from the **_

_**tree that you are sitting in front of.'**_ Jess got a shocked expression

on her face but decieded not to comment on it. Then she could feel

someone trying to get her attention. She looked over at Alpha with a

questioning look on her face. Alpha could sense her unasked question, so

she answered it, _**' That is someone trying to get your attention. You should **_

_**go now. Oh, and one more thing.**_ Jess looked up at Alpha to let her know

that she was listening. _**' When you get into the past there are two people**_

_**that you shoul seek out. The first one is Lady Keade, she is a priestess**_

_**of the village that the well near in the past. She also helped your parents,**_

_**she can tell you about the Prophecy.' **_Jess nodded, "Okay, who is the other

person?" Alpha took a deep breath and continued, _**' The second person I **_

_**want you to find is a friend of your fathers. His name is Lord Sesshomaru,**_

_**Taiyoukai of the west. He will help train you and Mark in your powers.'**_ Jess

was a little speechless at first. But then asked, "Do you meand Taiyoukai as in Demon

Lord?" Alpha nodded her head, _**' Don't worry to much about him, he is cold and hates**_

_**humans. But once you tell him what you are, he will train you and Mark.' **_Jess laughed

nervesly, then a thought occured to her, " Alpha you never told me what I am exactly."

Alpha sweatdropped, _**' Sorry, you and Mark are spirit - summoners.'**_ Jess just raised

her eyebrows in question, but Alpha didn't elaborate. _**' Jess you have to go now, and **_

_**remember everything I've said. We will talk again when your in the past. Ja ne.'**_

Before Jess could say anything else, Alpha dissappered and the dream realm

was slowly dissappering and then everything went black for Jess. She felt someone

shaking her shoulder, when she opened her eyes she saw Mark looking down at her

with a worried expression on his face. "Jess are you alright?" She just nodded and

sat up and stretched. "Well, come on me and Gary want to show you what we found."

Then the two of them walked to the shack across from the old tree. Jess thought to

herself, _' I wonder if all that was real or just a weird dream.'_ This was the thought going

through her head while she stepped into the Shack with the well in it.

TBC

a/n: Please, can someone review. (makes puppy dog eyes) Thanks.

Ja ne.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in Inuyasha. They belong to

Rumiko Takahashi. I do own Mark and Jess.

Chapter 4

As soon as Jess walked into the Shack with Mark she Could feel something

weird. _'What is this feeling?'_ _**' It's the magic that surrounds the well, you can**_

_**sense it.' **__' Um, is that you Alpha.' __**' Yes it is me. Since I've awoken I can now **_

_**talk to you whenever we want to. You don't have to be asleep or in my dream**_

_**realm.' **__'Oh, but what about Mark's animal spirit?' __**' Omega will not awaken until**_

_**you are back in the past. And you don't have to jump in the well just stand **_

_**next to it, I can do the rest.' **__'Um, okay.'_ Alpha didn't answer her back, so Jess

figured that Alpha was finished explaining things for now. Which was a good thing,

because Jess was getting a headache. She jumped a little when she felt a hand

touch her shoulder. Jess looked at the owner of the hand and saw Gary looking

at her with a worried frown, and asked, "Jess are you alright?" She nodded her

head, " Yeah, just a little headache."

They heard Mark yell out to them, "Hey you guys, come and look at this."

Gary turned towards Mark and walked down to the well to have a look. The

closer Jess got to the well, the more uneasy she felt. Alpha felt her hesitation and

reassured her, _**' Do not worry. I will not let anything happen to you**_

_**or the ones that you care about.' **_Jess wasn't as tense after that and

sent a thank you to Alpha for reassuring her. When Jess got about a foot

away from the well her birthmark started to pulse and she felt some kind of

warmth envelope her body. She paniced a little, _' Alpha, what's going_

_on?'_ Jess was close to tears and she was afraid. _**' Hush, little one. **_

_**it's my powers reaching out to borrow magic from the well. You**_

_**have to grab onto the ones you want to bring with you. I can only **_

_**do this once every 13 years or so. Make sure you take the right person.'**_

Gary looked down in the well and saw nothing, "Mark what am I supposed

to be looking at?" Mark was about to answer but when he looked at Jess

he lost his voice. Gary looked up at Mark and saw the shocked face and

looked to where he was looking. What he saw made his jaw drop, because

there was Jess but there was something red that enveloped her body he

guessed that it was her spiritual energy but he wasn't sure. What happened

next will be with Mark and Gary for the rest of their lives. A pair of giant red

wings manifested out of Jess' back and her red eyes started to softly glow.

She started to walk towards them.

As Jess got used to the warm feeling she started to walk towards the two

guys, but they kept backing away with a little fear evident on their faces. When

she saw this she stopped and a couple of tears fell from her eyes. _' Alpha, they're_

_afraid of me.' _Jess said a bit sadly. Alpha sighed, _**' Reassure them. Tell them**_

_**that it is still you and you won't hurt them.'**_ Jess walked closer to them and

said in a slightly deeper voice, " Mark, Gary it's me Jess. I won't hurt you." She

took another step towards them but they didn't back up this time. Mark tentatively

asked, " Jess, what happened to you?" " I don't have time to explain right now,

just grab hold of my hands." They still hesitated, but when they looked into Jess'

eyes and saw warmth in them they knew that it was still their sister and friend.

They each took a hand and nodded to her, Jess nodded to them in return.

She then spoke to Alpha, _' Okay I have a hold of them. What do I do now?'_

_**' Just close your eyes and concentrate on the warmth surrounding you.'**_

Jess did as Alpha said and the aura around Jess got brighter and brighter.

Mark and Gary saw this but they trusted Jess and they also closed their eyes.

Just before the three of them dissappared in a flash of red light, Mark felt a

stirring in his mind. Out on the Shrine grounds Sota and his grandfather were

looking for the three people. "Sota, are you sure that there were people out here

wanting to speak with me?" Sota looked at his Grandfather and replied, "yeah,

I guess that they changed their minds and left. Anyway I have to go now, Josh

wants to show me somthing at his house, bye." Sota ran off waving back at his

Grandfather. Priest Higurashi just shook his head, "Kids these days." Walked

back into the house not noticing the red light coming from the wellhouse.

( Meanwhile in Feaudal era Japan 500 years in the past)

A young male Inu Hanyou and a young Priestess in odd clothes were sitting under a

tree called the Goshinboku, the young man's head snapped up when he sensed

a sudden burst of a strong aura. _' What is that? I don't smell any Youkai around. That_

_Aura isn't Youkai or human, so it can't be holy powers either.' _ The young Priestess

noticed her companions alertness so she asked, " Inuyasha, what's the matter? I don't

sense any jewel shards." Inuyasha looked at the young girl, " Kagome, I can sense

somekind of strong unknown aura coming from near the bone eaters well. It's not

human nor youkai." Kagome got a worried expression on her face, _' I hope that_

_it's not some plan of Naraku's. I really haope that he dosen't know about the _

_bone eaters well.' _Inuyasha could see the worry on Kagome's face. " Why don't

we go and check it out. Miroku and Sango won't be back for another couple of

hours." Kagome nodded her head and they both got up. Inuyasha turned so

that his back was facing her and crouched down so that she could get on his

back. When she was comfortably on Inuyasha's back he ran to where he sensed

the aura, not knowning what he will find.

(Meanwhile, about 20 miles west of the Boneaters Well)

A tall pristeen looking figure with long flowing silvery white hair, dressed in a

white haori and same colored hakama's with red designs on the sleeve and

shoulder. He is wearing ancient armor with spikes going over his left shoulder.

The armor covers his back and torso, an yellow and blue obi holds it in place.

Tucked on the left side of his obi are two swords, one is a healing sword the

Tenseiga and the other is his offensive weapon the Tokijin. On his right shoulder

is his mokomoko sama, which turns into his tail when he changes into his true form.

His face is pale and he has eyes the color of golden amber. On each cheek are

two magenta strips and a blue cresent moon adorns his forehead. He is

Lord Sesshomaru, InuTaiyoukai of the west. He and his companions which consist

of a human girl the age of 8 named Rin, an Imp Youkai by the name of Jaken and

a dragon youkai by the name of AhUn were tarvelling in persuit of a Hanyou named

Naraku. Sesshomaru suddenly stopped which caused Jaken to bang into his leg

and he promptly started grovelling at his masters feet, " Forgive me Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru tuned him out and concentrated on what made him stop. A very strong

aura had suddenly appeared quite a few miles from where Sesshomaru was standing.

The aura wasn't human nor youkai and it was familiar to him. _' Why is this aura so_

_familiar to me. Unless... but no they disappared 13 years ago It can't be Alpha's_

_aura. I have to find out for myself.' _With that decision in mind he changed directions

and headed toward the bone eaters well, with his companions close behind.

(Same time in an abandond castle, 20 miles east of the bone eaters well)

In a castle covered in miasma, everything around and in the castle are dead which

is the fate of anyone who isn't immune to it. In a room in the eerie castle sits a man with

long, wavy black hair and a pale complexion. He has cruel crimson red eyes, and

wearing a purple haori and black hakamas, he is known as the evil hanyou Naraku.

" Hmm, this aura is very familer." Just then he got an evil smile on his lips. " Alpha,

and Omega must have returned. Finally, I will be able to get their power and crush

those that stand in my way. Kagura!!" A demoness with blood red eyes came into

the room, her fan held to her lips hiding her sneer. " You called, Master Naraku."

Naraku could hear the sarcasim in her voice when she said master but decided

to ignore it. " Yes, it seems that Alpha and Omega have returned." Kagura just

looked at Naraku in confusion, but waited for him to explain further. " I've

sensed an aura about 20 miles east from here, near the village Inuyasha resides in.

I want you to go there and see what it is, so i can confirm that it is who I think it is.

Bring Kohaku with you, incase you have to fight Inuyasha and his friends." When

Naraku said Kohaku, a young boy around 12 years old stepped from the shadows.

He has dark brown hair that is up in a high pony tail, lifeless brown eyes. He is

wearing a black slayer suit with yellow armor on the shoulders, thighs, and knees.

A small sickle with a chain attached is tucked in the obi on hi left side. Kohaku

stands next to Kagura without saying a word. Naraku dissmisses them with a wave

of his hand, but just as they were walking out of he chambers he said, " Oh, and

Kagura..." The wind demoness stopped but didn't turn around. " If you fail, there

will be dier consequences." Kagura flinched slightly but didn't say anything, because

she knew what he was talking about. She walked out of his chambers and closed

the door behind her. _'I will be free someday, but for now I have to obey him.' _A

few minutes later Kagura and Kohaku exited the castle. So, Kagura took a

feather out of her hair and transformed it into a bigger one. She and Kohaku

got on to fullfill their masters wishes.

Naraku sat alone in his chambers, in deep thought and a malicious smile on

his lips. _' Soon, the Legandary Phoenix - Dragon will be mine. Kukukuku.'_

All through out the castle you colud hear Naraku's sinister chuckling.

(Back at the Bone Eaters Well, with Jess, Mark and Gary)

The three of them have arrived into the past, but were all unconscious. Jess

was the first to wake up and she felt weak and whoosy. _' Alpha, why do I feel_

_so weak?'__** ' Because it takes alot of energy to go back in time, especially**_

_**500 years. Also you brought others with you and that takes even **_

_**more power.' **__'Oh.'_ Was Jess' intellagent response, but Alpha only chuckled.

Jess heard a groan on her left and saw that Gary and Mark were waking up.

She crawled closer to them and asked in a worried tone, " Are you two alright?"

The two guys just nodded and very slowly sat up. Jess was about to ask another

question when she got that feeling again like when she was next to the well. _' Alpha,_

_why am I getting this felling again?' _There was silence for a while then Alpha

finally answered, _**' You can also sense other magic sources. What your**_

_**sensing now is a spiritual signature of two people. From what I can**_

_**tell one is a Pristess, and the other is a Hanyou of somekind.'**_ Jess was

amazed of the things that she is able to do, but she will have to practice with

them. A few minutes later a guy that looked a little older than her, with waist

length silvery- white hair and dog ears on top of his head. He was wearing a red

haori and hakama and at his left hip hung a sword, and golden colored eyes.

On his back was a young girl the same age as Jess, with long black hair and

blue eyes. She was wearing the same school uniform as Jess, and she had

a quiver of arrows on her back and a bow slung over her left shoulder. The

two of them stopped in front of Jess and her companions. The guy asked

in a gruff tone, " Who are you and what are you doing here?" While he

said this he took out his sword which truned into a giant fang and pointed

it at Jess. She gulped and thought, _' How are we going to get out of this?'_

TBC

a/n: another chapter done. I hope you enjoyed it, hopefully the next one

won't take as long. Until next time. Ja ne.


End file.
